The effect of various metal ions on peptides and proteins containing gamma-carboxyglutamic acid will be studied. Circular dichroism, metal ion nuclear magnetic resonance, laser luminescence, and intrinsic fluorescence spectroscopy have been utilized to study the interaction of prothrombin fragment 1 with various metal ions. These studies will be extended to develop new insights into the nature of the metal ion-protein interaction.